


Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto

by PenguinMerchant



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Movie, beanbag chair, lio being bossy, post-movie in more ways than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinMerchant/pseuds/PenguinMerchant
Summary: Lio and Galo share a beanbag chair to watch a movie and things get heated.





	Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto

Lio waits patiently as Galo settles in on the bean bag chair, waiting for him to quit moving before carefully balancing the popcorn in one hand and plopping gracefully between his legs. (“Of course you have a bean bag chair.” Lio had said when he first saw it, that first week when he had started crashing with Galo. “You're an adult man who owns two shirts and one fork; I should have expected that actual furniture is out of the question. You know, when someone says you can crash on the couch they usually have an _actual_ couch.” Although he had said it with no small amount of derision in his tone there was no actual heat to the comment, and so Galo had laughed and the next day had quietly stolen another fork from the firehouse.)

The chair is comfortable, though, and Galo likes it; he especially likes it right now, at this very moment, with Lio sitting in between his legs, one delicate arm draped across Galo's massive thigh. He can't imagine why he'd ever buy a couch if he gets to sit with Lio like this at least once a week. In a little while, after the opening credits are over and the first scene has played out, maybe, Lio will relax even further and lean back against Galo's chest, and Galo will be able to feel every time Lio laughs, just that faint little snort of air he does when he finds something clever, but Galo can feel it reverberate through his body like a wind chime. Very, very rarely Lio will be surprised by something and his shoulders will tense and bite into Galo's chest and sometimes, during scary movies (he hadn't pegged Lio as being so susceptible to jump scares, but he likes knowing this about him now) Lio will jump and squirm as the characters on screen run to their mostly inevitable deaths.

Galo likes movie nights. A lot.

He's not sure when their popcorn tradition had started; Lio casually mentioned wanting some after their first or second movie together and Galo had an ancient packet of it (also stolen from the firehouse) hidden away in his cupboard. That first time, Galo ate the entire bag before the first scene even finished and after that Lio quietly took charge of the popcorn distribution. Galo doesn't mind. In fact, he prefers this method much, much more.

Lio pops a single kernel into his mouth as the music swells and the opening fanfare blares, and shortly after he reaches up a feeds a piece to Galo. Galo gently grabs the offering from Lio's hand, their fingers touching for the briefest second, and he sighs inwardly. It's not a lot but at this point he'll take whatever he can get from Lio, including single pieces of popcorn fed to him one by one.

The title screen fades from the TV (_not_ stolen from the firehouse, thank you very much) and an explosive car chase starts up. What movie is this again? The title screen was literally seconds ago and it's already out of his brain. It doesn't really matter. Another offering, and Galo gently grabs another piece of popcorn from Lio's fingers, which is where most of his attention will stay throughout the night.

Lio, however, seems to be completely engrossed in the movie.

“Did that motorcycle just explode when it hit that trash can? Ridiculous.” He huffs and falls back against Galo, shaking his head. “What movie is this again?”

“Dunno.” Galo shrugs. At least Lio can't call him out on not knowing, since he didn't know either. It is a movie, and it is movie night, and Lio has already settled back against him and the first scene isn't even over yet and he is so _warm_. “I think Aina lent it to me.”

“Figures. She likes this sort of trash.” Lio eats another piece and then he throws a piece to Galo, who catches it in his mouth. Lio doesn't even look back to see if he catches it; Galo is pretty good at catching food and Lio knows this.

The movie progresses, ridiculous plot piece careening into the stupidest plot hole, while Lio chimes in every once in a while with why this or that point wouldn't even really work in real life, didn't the filmmakers know that cars can't drive out of a thirty story building and not get smashed up? Or that giant robots would need insane amounts of fuel to do what they are doing? Why aren't they being refueled? Galo listens contentedly, sometimes humming in approval or disbelief while Lio eviscerates the movie, the plot and everyone who had anything to do with it.

He isn't wearing his gloves.

He doesn't, not usually at home. But in public, always. Those fucking gloves. They're basically pornographic. How can wearing gloves make someone sexy? They cover everything up and they _are_ just hands, after all, how on earth can that be sexy? How are those hands somehow, some way, even more delicious looking now that they are barren, long and lanky and delicate and perfect looking after Galo knows that Lio's been wearing those gloves (those _fucking_ gloves) all day, like underneath is a secret just for him, that only he gets to see? Had Galo noticed when Lio took his gloves off? Did he use his teeth to do it? He feels like he would have noticed if that was the case.

Lio sticks another piece in his mouth and then offers the next to Galo, who grabs it and takes another careful bite. After Lio takes his next piece the next offering is thrown, and Galo, slightly disappointed, catches it easily.

They are coming to the end of the movie, Galo knows. For the life of him he can't remember seeing a single thing happening on the screen, but he knows all the signs of a good ending; the heroes are both completely covered in dirt, a sexy scratch on the guy's face and a carefully well placed rip of clothing on the girl's top that reveals her smooth stomach. That's why you don't wear shirts, Galo thinks, just a major clothing risk that can get caught in anything or go up in flames. Although if she hadn't been wearing a shirt, he guessed it would be a different kind of movie entirely.

Plus they're getting to the bottom of the popcorn. Lio plans this very carefully; he always makes sure that the popcorn ends just as the movie ends. Never too much, never not enough. Seemingly planned from a mile away, although Lio always swears that he has never seen these movies before (never had the chance, always on the run, Galo's heart does this _thing_ when he hears Lio say this so conversationally) and doesn't know how long they are. But it is always portioned so carefully. Galo can see the salt and butter coating Lio's fingers as he offers up another piece, and he wonders if Lio tastes like popcorn, like the movie, like these tantalizing, parceled out pieces of touching and affection--

The next bite he takes a little less carefully.

It isn't an assault, not really. He knows not to push too far, too much, he knows what he can reasonably deny if it comes to it, if it comes to blows. That's always a possibility with the two of them. He's ready for it. But he has to know, has to taste, doesn't want to use his hand this time to grab the kernel. Instead, he keeps his arms down by his sides and he uses the most minuscule, tiniest pressure of his tongue against the kernel, brushing his lips up against Lio's buttery, salty fingers.

It is just as amazing as he has imagined.

Lio freezes. It's just for a second, but Galo can feel every movement Lio makes, snuggled up as he is against his bare chest. Galo holds his breath, waiting to see what Lio will do next, and lets out a breath as Lio eventually relaxes back against him. Galo hasn't chewed the kernel yet and he does so now, now that it's safe. Gentle, gentle. Don't give up any obvious signs of what this is, of the blood that is rushing towards certain parts of his body from that briefest contact (like it hasn't been low key that way already, just feeling Lio's body against him for two fucking hours), of the lightheaded feeling he gets whenever Lio lets him in just a little more than he had the day before.

But now—another offering. This isn't right; they always go one after the other, and Galo has just taken his. This is Lio's turn, and he's giving it away, which means that he's playing at something. Shit. It's a test, and Galo has never done well on tests. He risks a glance down and catches Lio's eye, his shining, violet eyes brimming with what might either be mischief or malice; he's likely to change from one to the other just as quickly, and Galo has a hard time keeping up sometimes but _god_ he's beautiful no matter which one he eventually settles on.

“Well? Don't you want the last piece?” Lio asks, shifting slightly so that he can get a better look at him. Galo suppresses a groan as Lio moves in his lap, and for a second, the briefest second, he wonders if Lio does that on purpose, if he knows what he is doing moving like that.

The movie is forgotten. Explosions and screaming come from the TV but the two men on the beanbag chair might as well have been on Mars. Galo can't back down from a challenge. He knows that in his bones, and he knows that Lio knows it too. So he leans forward, ever so slightly, and takes the kernel in his mouth again, swallowing it quickly without managing to choke on it.

This time he is not careful at all.

Slowly, deliberately, he reaches out with his tongue and licks the pad of Lio's finger, letting the salty, buttery goodness dissolve on his tongue before reaching and taking the whole finger in his mouth. He can feel Lio try (and fail) to suppress a shiver, but, as close as they are, there is no hiding anything, not really. He spends a moment reveling in the unfamiliar feeling in his mouth before gently using his tongue to trace around the pad, knuckle, anything he can reach really. He can't bring himself to look down at Lio again and he closes his eyes, until he feels the gentlest pull from Lio. He lets go and Lio slides his finger out, coated in Galo's saliva, and it makes a slight popping sound as it leaves Galo's mouth. They look at each other for a second, measuring the others intentions. Galo hopes that Lio is as bad at that as he is.

“Well? Aren't you going to clean the rest?” Lio asks, for all the world sounding as bored as if he has just asked Galo's opinion on whether or not he thought the statue of liberty is actually a robot in disguise, like what is apparently happening in the movie right now.

Galo, however, needs no further prompting. He grabs the next finger in his mouth and sucks greedily at it, forgetting to go slow, to take it in stride as if it were nothing, as Lio appears to be doing. Galo knows better, though, he thinks. He works through all of Lio's fingers, swirling his tongue around the rough pads and callouses and running his lips over every knuckle. He wonders if he would be able to come just from doing this, and Lio squirms underneath him and yes, oh god it is definitely possible if he did that one more time, he is so close already...

Lio drops his hand. He is all out of fingers; Galo has thoroughly cleaned all of them of the butter and salt. He can't imagine they are _actually_ clean, of course, but Lio doesn't seem to mind, which Galo also finds a little exhilarating. He takes a few moments to compose himself, settle his breathing, try and get some of the blood to rush back to other parts of his body, and eventually feels composed enough to look down and meet Lio's eyes.

Lio is watching him, of course, and smirks when Galo finally looks down and locks eyes with him. Galo doesn't look away, though, and Lio slowly brings his fingers back up to Galo's mouth, tracing his lips with one finger. Galo parts his lips and sighs, and Lio's smile cracks just a little wider.

“I never noticed how beautiful your mouth is.” Lio says, his deep voice practically purring, reverberating through Galo's chest and down his spine.

“Oh?” It comes out more strangled than Galo has intended, and he winces. Lio tilts his head up and brushes his lips lightly, so lightly, against Galo's jaw, and Galo responds by lowering his head to give him better access to...whatever it is he wants to do. He doesn't care what that is but he is definitely here for it. He is rewarded by Lio tracing a path of the softest, gentlest kisses along his jawline all the way up to his ear, and then he nearly melts into a pile of goo when Lio uses his teeth to nip at his earlobe.

“I wonder how much more beautiful your mouth would look with my cock in it.” Lio whispers.

Well _fuck_. Now that's all Galo can think of; Lio above him, straddling his face, Galo on his knees on the ground with Lio standing over him, Lio reclining in the beanbag chair with Galo bent over him...okay, Lio probably wouldn't be okay with that last one, his derision for the chair being pretty obvious. But the rest of them are definitely viable.

“Too bad you don't have a couch.” Lio says casually, as if he hasn't just gifted Galo with enough plot lines to fund a porn studio for life. “That would make things a bit...easier.” He pushes off the beanbag chair and Galo immediately misses the warmth pressed up against his chest, the weight of an arm on his thigh, the weight of his body on...other parts.

“I'll buy a couch.” Galo says as he scrambles up after Lio. “I'll buy ten couches.”

Galo knows Lio is laughing at him then, and usually he doesn't mind (Lio rarely laughs, and Galo considers it a personal achievement to make him do so) but now he is so out of his mind that he can't even take any satisfaction in that. He stops in the doorway to the kitchen as Lio methodically washes out the popcorn bin and places it in the drying rack, not once glancing over at him. But there is something...something that probably no one would ever pick up on, maybe Lio himself isn't even aware of it. Galo doesn't usually notice stuff like this, but he spends so much time staring at Lio that he can tell when he is different. (Ah shit, has he really been staring that much?) How did he know exactly how Lio usually held a bowl to wash it, and why can he tell there is an edge to it now, a slight hesitation in the way his arms move that is so unlike his natural, fluidic grace that it practically screamed out that something is up?

Most importantly, does Lio realize that he has been staring that much? He probably does. Galo is convinced that Lio knows everything.

“Lio, please.” Galo whispers.

Lio turns to him then, wiping his hands on a towel (when had he gotten a towel in the kitchen? He is pretty sure he'd never bought a towel in his whole life and he definitely didn't steal that one) and he stalks towards him with feral, predatory grace.

“Please what?” He asks quietly when they are standing only inches apart. Lio's looking up at him but Galo feels like he's spinning and he has an image in his head of Lio standing above him, looking down at him, with Galo at his feet...

“I want to...” he falters.

“Say it.” Lio commands, bringing his hand up to Galo's lips again, as if to remind him which part of his body the words are supposed to come out of. “I want to hear you say it.”

The touch is more than Galo can stand right now. He swallows. He is way, way out of his league here but at this moment he would do _anything_ for him, and he knows what Lio wants.

“Please let me suck your dick.” He says quietly.

Lio's eyes go wide in surprise that he actually said it but he likes it, Galo can tell, and the corner of Lio's mouth upturns in a smirk.

“So pretty.” Lio murmurs, bringing his face up to meet Galo's. “So pretty when you talk like that.”

Galo wants to respond in kind when he feels lips meet his own, familiar in a certain way and this time, completely unfamiliar. This time it is Lio pressing against him, but only for a moment before Galo responds in force. His arms have wrapped around Lio at some point, he's not sure when that happened, and he is holding him close, pushing their bodies together, and he can feel Lio's excitement meet his own.

Galo puts his hands on Lio's ass and lifts and Lio jumps, his legs wrapping around Galo's torso in a fluid movement like this is something they've practiced a million times. Galo breaks away from their kiss to look up at him, rather than down; a new angle and one Galo enjoys as much as he thought he would, he doesn't think he'll ever have enough of it.

“Well?” Lio asks, and Galo can tell he's trying to be cool but he knows he's close to losing it too. In a different moment it might be something that Galo teases at, since he likes watching Lio lose his temper, but right now he doesn't have time for that. In a few steps they're in the bedroom (it's a tiny apartment, firefighting pays the bills but not much else) and Galo dumps Lio onto the bed, and Lio lets out an angry little huff but Galo is already on him and as they kiss Galo can feel Lio smile and he thinks that maybe Lio's okay with getting a little rough. Something to remember.

He also remembers what they came in here to do, and although kissing is fun he wants something more. His hands begin to wander, running down the sides of Lio's shirt (less frilly than usual for a simple night at home, still, Galo wonders why he needs to be wearing a shirt at all) and he begins to fumble clumsily at Lio's belt, which a fucking warlock must have spelled shut, he can't seem to make any headway on it at all. Galo grunts in frustration and Lio stretches, smiling, not moving a single muscle to help, even though Galo knows—oh god he knows, up this close—how tight he must be in those pants, waiting for Galo to release him.

Eventually the belt comes undone, and thank _god_ he's not wearing the leather today because Galo is easily able to get to the object of his desire. He's got no particular attraction towards dicks—he likes his own well enough, but hasn't really thought of them in general outside of that—but Lio's is perfect, pale and pink and so _hard_ right now and it curves slightly towards his flat stomach once he gets the pants out of the way. It looks like it's just the perfect size for Galo to wrap one big hand around and he wants to but that's not why he's here right now, and so instead he looks at the tiny bead of precum on the tip of Lio's dick and licks it off. Lio shudders beautifully underneath him. It's a salty, tangy kind of taste that is familiar to him in some ways and alien in another, but he loves the way that Lio squirms underneath him and he does it again, eliciting a contended sigh this time.

Lio's hand is in his hair now, and he feels a gentle tug and looks up. Lio is propped up on his elbows and is staring at him intently.

“Have you ever done this before?” He asks, his voice husky.

Galo shakes his head, and Lio plops back onto the bed, his hand making small, circular movements at the back of Galo's head.

“Good.” He purrs. “I'll show you how I like it.”

And he does; instructing Galo on how to lick, how to move his tongue just so, and Galo is a fast learner and he begins to see when he rubs his tongue over the tip Lio will shudder, and when he runs it against the vein along the side Lio will squirm, and when he takes the whole thing in his mouth Lio bucks his hips and uses the hand on his head to tell Galo the rhythm he wants and Galo is entranced, watching Lio come undone underneath him. He's never seen him so loose before, so unrestrained; he always holds himself at a distance, aloof, maybe, but no, that's not right, it's not a superiority thing, more like a shy, protective thing but it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that Galo can make him like this and can make him unravel in a way he doesn't know Lio is capable of doing (or at least capable of showing someone else), and Galo knows right then that he'll do anything in the world to get Lio like this again and again. He continues licking and sucking and it's sloppy and messy but that's okay, he's learning and he'll get better, he wants to get better and already knows he wants to try this again, later, and he watches Lio get closer and closer to release and then Lio is pulling on his hair, letting him know he's close but Galo doesn't want to let go and he takes him as far as he can, right up to the base and he feels like he's choking and there's tears in his eyes but it feels so _good_. Lio lets out a small moan and shudder and Galo can feel him coat the back of his throat as he spends himself right there. He's not used to this at all, it's a strange sensation, but he takes it as best as he can and cleans himself up before dragging himself up so he can face Lio.

Lio's eyes are glazed over now and he looks totally, completely inescapably calm in a way that Galo hasn't seen since...well, maybe the last time they worked together, when they were Galo de Lion, but that was different, not quite the same. Still. Some things about it are similar; like how Lio's so open, so completely trusting in him right now...Galo can hardly stand that he gets to be the one who sees this (and helped cause it) and he nuzzles up into him, throwing an arm across his lithe waist. He can't believe he gets to touch him like this, skin to skin, hands roaming wherever he wants with Lio too satiated to stop him (or maybe he likes it, doesn't want to stop him) and Galo wonders how he's ever going to keep his hands to himself from now on, how he's going to make it through the work day having to be around Lio all day without touching him like this.

Lio shifts next to him, turning over so that they're facing each other and he brings a hand up to Galo's face, cupping his jaw gently. Galo can't help but lean in to it, just a little, and Lio lets out a little huff of amusement.

“You're so good to me.” He murmurs. “You take such good care of me, Galo.”

“Except for not having a couch for you to crash on.” Galo says.

“Well...I'm generally coming around to the beanbag chair.” Lio admits. “It's done me pretty well so far.”

“You like it?” Galo asks, a little surprised. “You mean you wouldn't rather have a couch?”

“Well, if we had a couch I wouldn't get to sit between your legs and rub up against your cock every time we watched a movie.”

Galo can't help the sharp intake of breath at this; not only because listening to Lio talk like this gets him going so _bad_, but also because of how casually he says we. If _we_ had a couch. Galo's heart is threatening to beat itself right out of his chest, and he looks over at Lio who's staring at him and he's so full of love that he just can't stand it.

“You did that on purpose.” He finally rasps out. “All that squirming and moving.”

“Not entirely,” Lio smiles, and Galo shies his eyes away from the supernova that is Lio's smile, “but it's a little...hard to miss.” Lio raises his eyebrows suggestively and Galo can feel a flush spreading up his neck and to his cheeks.

“You're so cute when you're embarrassed.” Lio says, stroking his face gently. “So pretty.”

“Lio...” Galo's thoughts are cut off as Lio's hand runs down his neck and down his side, sliding over his ribs and pulling at his pants and Lio's nuzzling at his ear.

“Now I want to see if I was right.”

Galo's pants are off now and Lio hums in his ear as he wraps his long, thin fingers all the way around Galo's dick.

“I knew it.” He murmurs, and lets out what Galo would swear is a giggle except he _knows_ Lio Fotia doesn't giggle. “You're so big. That'll be fun.”

Galo doesn't ask him to clarify on what he means, though, as curious as he is about what Lio means exactly by “fun”, and Lio lets go of his dick and begins exploring his body, pressing his fingers into the divots in his hips, reaching down to cup his balls, scratching him with just the lightest touch along the inside of his thigh. Galo is desperate for him to return to the main attraction, so to speak, but Lio seems to know that that's what he wants and only occasionally brushes up against him (goddamn he doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his entire life) before Galo loses all patience and grabs Lio's hand, currently stroking along the muscles on his stomach, and brings it down where he needs it.

Which is what Lio seemed to be waiting for. “That's it.” He says, nipping at Galo's ear. “Show me how you like it.” Lio's fingers are wrapped around Galo's dick and he covers Lio's hand with his own, showing him the rhythm he likes, the pressure he likes, everything, and _oh shit_ what if Lio was wearing his gloves right now, what would that feel like, maybe next time but he does like the feeling of skin so maybe not and Lio is so perfect and so good at this and he can feel himself about to come and he strangles out Lio's name--

He sees stars in his eyes, and he remembers the last time he and Lio worked together, worked as one, and how they saw stars that night too.

* * * * *

Aina watches as Galo and Lio pull up to the Burning Rescue building to report for work. She's standing at the opposite end of the garage and they can't see her yet, and she watches as Galo leans over to say something in Lio's ear and she watches Lio laugh, and for a second her cheeks flush, like she's just walked in on two people kissing, even though that's obviously not what they were doing, they were just talking, joking, teasing, like they always seem to be doing. She begins to turn away, give them some privacy even though they're only putting up their gear, but then Galo sees her and his face lights up and he runs up to her, grabbing her in a big bear hug and spinning her around before she knows what's happening, and she has to hit him multiple times on the head before he puts her down.

“Get a girl some coffee first.” She huffs. “Don't you know how early it is?”

“That movie you lent me is the best movie I've ever seen!” Galo says, clearly not aware of how early he is judging by how loud he's being right now. Aina shoots him a puzzled glance but he's obviously not paying attention to her.

“Thank you so much for lending it to me! I owe you big time, Aina!” And he's out, a whirlwind of energy off to go make someone else's morning just a little louder.

“What movie are you talking about?” She calls after him.

“I dunno!” He yells back.

She turns to find Lio walking towards her, having stashed his and Galo's gear on the bike, with a movie in hand. He offers it to her she looks at the case. _Dawn of Robots 4: Age of Origins._

  
“This thing?” She looks at it incredulously. “I know Galo's dumb but I didn't think he is dumb enough to like something this stupid.”

Lio shrugs and gives her a rare smile. “He's just a sucker for robots, I guess.” He laughs contentedly at this and wanders off to go find some coffee.

Aina decides she doesn't want to know, and throws the movie back in her locker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and the first thing I've ever shared with anyone. I'm sure there are grammar issues and I didn't have anyone beta read this, so sorry for any mistakes. Also sorry not sorry for that last pun. I had so much fun doing this, I hope someone out there likes it!  
EDIT: I've found my calling now in regards to the titles for these fics and I just couldn't help myself when I thought of this, I had to change the title. Formerly called "Movie Nights". (See, boring). Also fixed some formatting issues.


End file.
